Oriente y Occidente
by aprendiz del dharma
Summary: luego de la guerra contra gaea los dioses griegos deciden que los semidioses deben conocer a los hindúes. No soy muy bueno para los resúmenes, pero por favor denle una oportunidad a esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

** DESICIÓN TOMADA**

**AVISO: **Los personajes de percy jackson no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor Rick Riordan.

-No es muy arriesgado, no sabemos las verdaderas intenciones de los griegos, si dejamos que ellos vengan podrían traicionarnos y apoderase de nuestro armamento.- decía un hombre con aura brillante sentado en su trono.

No crees que estas siendo muy paranoico Indra, no todos los griegos son iguales, recuerda a Pitagoras.- Le respondió un hombre regordete con cabeza de elefante mientras leía un libro - Ademas en estos aliados en otra parte del mundo no estaría mal.- Una mujer bella, vestida con un vestido blanco y adornada de joyas hablo para apoyar el punto del hombre cabeza de elefante -Concuerdo con Ganesha lo mejor seria entablar lazos con los griegos.- Indra solo bufo y se quedo callado.

-Claro dejemos que los griegos vengan! solo va a terminar como con Alejandro Magno.- interrumpió un joven con armadura. -Los griegos han cambiado mucho, desde la época Helenística, Karttikeya- Pero antes de que Karttikeya pudiera responder a la mujer, un muchacho apuesto y alado dijo -Sarasvati,Karttikeya cálmense no hay que armar otra guerra de Kurukshetra por algo tan mundano.- pero solo hizo que mas dioses se levantaran de sus asientos y discutieran.

la única persona que no parecía afectarle esta discusión, era una chica que aparentaba tener 16 años era Hestia la diosa griega del hogar. Así es,luego de que la guerra contra Gaea había terminado y los campamentos se unieron, los dioses temían que una amenaza aun mayor viniera, por lo decidieron que los semidioses deberían conocer a los dioses hindúes, quienes gobernaban todo el mundo Oriental, y luego de un gran debate escogieron a Hestia para que los representara ante los hindúes y les hablara sobre su propuesta. Aunque ahora Hestia se preguntaba, si había sido la mejor opción aceptar este encargo. Porque los dioses hindúes no dejaban de discutir.

Sin embargo un hombre con corona y piel azul se levanto y al momento las voces sesearon.

-Es cierto que nuestra relaciones con los griegos no han sido las mejores- Decía apacigüe.

-Sin embargo no veo porque debería de continuar siendo así. Ellos podrían a prender mucho de nosotros, así como nosotros de ellos.-

-Quienes estén en contra de que los griegos entren a la India levante la mano- Solo 2 se alzaron.

-Quienes estén a favor- Todas las demás manos e levantaron. -Muy bien- Entonces el hombre fijo su mirada en Hestia -Dile a Zeus y a los demás dioses que hemos aceptado se petición y que cuando tengan listo el grupo de semidioses, solo avisennos e iremos por ellos.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro Hestia hizo una reverencia y se fue en un destello de luz.

Unos minutos después una mujer que estaba alado del hombre de piel azul le pregunto.

-¿Lord Visnú será esta la mejor decisión?- Aló que Visnú respondió con toda calma -Solo el tiempo lo dirá.-

**HOLA ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS.**


	2. preparaciones para el viaje

**HOLA antes de que empiecen a leer quiero mostrarle una lista con los nombres y datos de los dioses hindúes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia:**

**BRAHMA: Dios de la creación y la bondad, su vehículo es un cisne.**

**VíSNU: Dios preservador, su vehículo es un águila.**

**SHIVA: Dios de la destrucción, su vehículo es un toro.**

**PÁRVATI: Diosa del amor maternal y la devoción, esta casado con SHIVA. Su vehículo es un león y un tigre.**

**LAKSHMI: Diosa de la belleza y la fortuna, esta casada con VíSNU. Su vehículo es una lechuza.**

**SARASVASTI: Diosa de las artes y la cultura, esta casada con BRAHMA. Su vehículo es un cisne**

**INDRA: Dios de la tormenta y el rayo, su vehículo es un elefante blanco.**

**AGNI: Dios del fuego, su vehículo es un carnero. **

**KÁMADEVA: Dios del amor, esta casado con RATI diosa de la primavera. Su vehículo es un loro.**

**SURYA: Dios del sol, su vehículo es un carruaje impulsado por caballos.**

**CHANDRA: Dios de la luna, su vehículo es un carruaje impulsado por antílopes. **

**VISHUA KARMA: Dios de los artesanos y los arquitectos, su vehículo es un cisne.**

**KARTTIKEYA: Dios de la guerra. Hizo un juramento de castidad. Su vehículo es un pavo real.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, disfruten la historia.**

**POV PERCY:**

Percy se despertó en su cabaña del campamento, se levanto, se vistió con unos jeans, zapatillas y la camisa del campamento mestizo. Después se dirigió al comedor para el desayuno. luego de desayunar y saludar a su novia Annabeth se fue al ruedo donde estuvo practicando con la espada hasta que Jason llego corriendo -Percy, Quirón quiere verte en la casa grande ahora mismo dice que es muy importante- Percy no entendía para que lo necesitaba Quirón, de todas formas siguió a Jason a la casa grande.

**POV ANNABETH:**

Annabeth seguía sin entender porque Piper,Leo,Hazel,Frank,Nico y ella estaban en la casa grande, pero antes de poder preguntarle a alguien entro Jason seguido por Percy y cuando Quirón vio que todos estaban, hablo.

-Chicos están reunidos aquí por que los dioses los han escogidos para una importante misión-

Nico bufo con enojo -¿No fue suficiente con lo de Gea y los titanes?-

-Esta es una misión diferente, tal vez mas importante que cualquier guerra-respondió Quirón. -Díganme. ¿Alguna vez escucharon sobre los dioses Hindúes?-

-¿Te refieres al hombre azul y de muchos brazos?- Pregunto Leo.

-No creo que a ellos les guste que les llamen así, pero tienes razón Leo son ellos- Dijo Quirón

-No entiendo. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- Dijo Percy.

-¡ Tiene que ver con ustedes, por que los hindúes solo pusieron una condición, que enviáramos a un grupo de semidioses para que convivieran con los Devas y ellos los encontraban veían con confianza, aceptarían la alianza!- espeto el señor D que también estaba en la reunión.

-¿Que es un Deva?- Pregunto Hazel.

-Son como los semidioses- Dijo Quirón. -Osea que ellos, también tienen hijos con mortales- -No exactamente Jason, verán, lo que los dioses hindúes hacen es acoger niños de diversas partes del mundo, la mayoría de ellos son huérfanos o están sufriendo y los dioses los crían como si fueran sus hijos, dándoles sus poderes a cambio de que ellos se vuelvan sus devotos y los ayuden cuando los necesiten.-

Para Annabeth esto era muy raro. Nunca pensó que podrían haber dioses que adoptaran niños para hacerlos sus devotos.

-¿Entonces vamos a ir a un lugar que no conocemos, a tratar de convencer a unos chicos que nunca hemos visto, para demostrarles que somos buenas personas?!-

-Básicamente, piper- Respondió Quirón. -Así que empiecen a hacer sus maletas. Mañana Vendrá el barco que los llevara a la India.

**POV PIPER:**

Luego de la cena Piper y los demás se reunieron en la fogata.

-Entonces... que vamos a hacer.- Dije. Todos se quedaron callados, pensativos. Annabeth fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Si los dioses lo han ordenado, no hay nada que hacer, mas que obedecer-

-!Pero estamos hablando de ir a el otro lado del mundo¡- Dijo Jason.

-Vamos chicos, no es para tanto.- Nos trato de animar Leo. -Véanlo como una forma de conocer otra cultura-

-Es cierto y quien sabe tal ves nos agraden-

-Percy... no sabemos como son o como son sus dioses, ademas ¿Por que tengo que ir yo?- refunfuño Nico.

-Si no hay otra opción entonces tenemos que prepararnos para mañana- Dijo Frank.

Nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras cabañas.


End file.
